custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Estron
Estron is a desert planet in the Xeler System. It is the first planet in the Xeler system, and its proximity to its star contributes to its dry desert climate. History Estron, like the other planets in the Xeler System, came to be formed during a solar nebula that formed the primary planets of the system, including Estron itself, Arcturus Magna, Azzilat, Moni and Kubran. The inhospitable, barren desert landscapes of Estron made for it to be an unattractive planet to settle in, especially given the lack of surface water. For this reason, the planet of Estron was largely overlooked by the civillians that moved out of Infina Magna. As a result, Estron became largely inhabited by the less well-off of society, by its criminals and the ones rejected by society. Its early settlements were primitive huts made of sand, but technological advancement soon led to more advanced houses being built as a result, eventually leading to the creation of a vast network of Bazaars that make up most of Estronian civilisation. Early on, Estronian society was ruled primarily by the bazaar operators and owners of coffeehouses in a primitive, anarchic fashion, but the introduction of planetary alliances and space travel meant that Estron had to, in some way, keep up with the development of the rest of the galaxy. This led to the introduction of an Estronian government. The arrival of the Combat Master Rex led to further improvements in the governmental system. When Dracia fell, however, the Estronian government became torn on the issue of whether or not to continue the Planetary Alliance's work. Enemies of Rex' ordered the Combat Master assassinated in an acid bath, but the Toa instead survived and ended up a mutant. With their strongest opponent off the map, the Bazaar owners moved in and declared war on the government of Estron, resulting in the Estronian Civil War, which lasted through the duration of the Dracian Refugee Crisis and even its immediate aftermath. In the aftermath of the Estronian Civil War, two Estronian governments existed; the Free Land of Estron, which was ruled by Bazaar owners and coffeehouse operators, and the State of Estron, which was ruled by Rex. Since neither recognised the other, the Galactic Council has refused to accept either until, in 1815 AET, the State of Estron was accepted as an observatory member state. When the Universal Paralysis occurred, Rex' government of the Estronian State dissipated and its major officials went into hiding. Although the Bazaar owners initially saw this as a large victory, the Temporal Empire's forces and their means of suppression were even harsher than that of the Estronian State. Geography The Estronian landscape is a vast sea of dunes and deserts, with very little in the way of bodies of water. It is marked by the overwhelming presence of dune ranges and the occasional mountain range. Estron City Estron City is the capital, and sole, city on the planet of Estron. It is an enormous, intergalactic metropolis protected from outside forces by several walls. The Outer Wall, which is the greatest wall in the galaxy, protects the city from outside forces, while the Mid Wall - or City Wall - separates the city from its agricultural centres. The Inner Wall, in turn, separates the sprawling Endless Bazaar from the Estronian Palace, the centre of government from where Rex used to operate. Unlike the Estronian villages, the gladiator arenas were only used for prisoners who had been sentenced to death. Estron City was the power-base of Rex and his State of Estron, as well as most of the Estronian governments that came before his. Currently, it is the base of the Estronian representative of the Temporal Empire. The Endless Bazaar The Endless Bazaar is an enormous bazaar that stretches out for kilometres upon kilometres in Estron City. It has been estimated that the Endless Bazaar alone holds more than 1 million market stands and 100.000 coffeehouses on multiple levels and heights. It is the largest single bazaar on Estron, dwarfing many others, and also the most modern one, featuring very little in the way of the sandy surface Estron was known for. Villages Besides Estron City, an assortment of villages primarily concentrated around fertile valleys make up most of the Estronian landscape besides the deserts. They are characterised, like Estron City itself, by the presence of bazaars and gladiator arenas. The villages are more primitive in technology than Estron City and, as such, are less likely to have the multi-layered complexity of a bazaar as great as the Endless Bazaar. The Free Land of Estron had its power base in the villages rather than Estron City. Residents *Jareroden *Jareroden's mentor *The assistant of Jareroden's mentor *An unnamed bounty hunter *Matoran *Agori Appearances *''Dark Future'' (first appearance) Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Planets Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline